El Viejo Big y la loca Adolecente
by leinahtan
Summary: aviso importante, no se actualizara por un , bueno, ser directo, no voy a tener internet, así que no voy a poder escribir en mucho tiempo, corto y fuera
1. Chapter 1

Sentado en la silla estaba un viejo pony con una crin canosa, era un viejo de cuero rojo y ojos verdes, tiene una cutie Mark de una media manzana, en su boca tenia un mondadiente, en su rostro se veía como triste o solo pensativa, el mantenía una cierta seriedad ante todo, en su arrugada cara un cansancio se notaba, en la entrada de la granja entran varios sujetos, todos se dirigían hacia el viejo y le dicen  
-Buenos días patrón ¿como le va hoy?.

El viejo lo queda mirando y le dice  
-deben ser mas puntuales, ¿acaso no escucharon al gallo?.

El sujeto con cierta tensión al ver la intimidante cara del jefe dice  
-disculpe no volveremos a llegar tarde, lo siento.

Ya retirándose los sujetos van al huerto de manzanas, todos hay estaban trabajando, el lugar se llamaba sweet Apple acres, era una antigua empresa familiar, como había dicho "era", al lugar entraban muchos ponys, des muchos adultos asta algunos adolescentes, todos entraban al lugar por una cosa, a trabajar, el viejo parado desde la entrada de la casa observaba a muchos de sus trabajadores, muchos parecían temerles, los que mas le tenían miedo eran los jóvenes, los viejos simplemente no hablaban mucho con el, no desde aquel día y si cruzaban palabras seria de trabajo, todos hay trabajaban, recolectaban las manzanas y las llevaban al granero, las chicas que también trabajaban mantenían el huerto de vegetales, por todos lados los ponys se movían, no había nadie flojeando, excepto en la hora de colación

pasando las horas llega la hora de colacion, una chica mientras acompañaba de mas trabajadores pregunta  
-¿es idea mía o hay algo raro en el patrón? Por que como que no tiene buena pinta que digamos.

Uno de los trabajadores toma aire y le responde con una cierta tristeza  
-no es que esta enojado, mas bien es una tristeza.

Sin entender por que pregunta aquella chica  
-¿tristeza por que?.

Los que estaban en esa mesa tomando su colación se levantan, muchos de las jóvenes tanto como chicas y chicos se quedaron sentados, los que sabían reúnen a los nuevos, ya todos los nuevos reunidos escuchan al tipo mas viejo que les dice  
-esto se los contare una vez, ¿esta claro?.  
Ya teniendo la atención de todos el pony empieza a hablar diciendo  
-todo a pasado hace muchos años cuando nuestro patrón solo era un joven, como al igual que ustedes, el trabajaba en esta misma granja, el hacia todo el trabajo de aquí, desde el huerto de los vegetales y los manzanos, el era todo un ejemplo de señor, incluso era mas cordial que cualquier tipo que conozcan, es trabajador, honesto, inteligente y un gran proveedor para su familia, para el la familia lo era todo.

Uno de los nuevos pregunta  
-¿entonces que paso?

El sigue contando la historia  
-era una mañana cualquiera en este lugar, Big Macintosh, ese es el nombre del patrón, el fue a hacer un favor a un amigo en arreglar algo en su casa, dicen que el había tenido una discusión con su hermana, su nombre era Applejack, dicen que el discutió con ella, el al irse a la casa de su amigo fue y se quedo unas horas con el, dicen que el cuando volvió a su hogar que esta aquí en la granja vio que su hermana se había ido y que no volvió a saber de ella, también recuerdo a una hermana menor, creo que esta viviendo lejos de aquí.

-¿Por que?.  
Pregunto uno dos jóvenes

el tipo le responde  
-el patrón vivía con su abuela, que en paz descanse, ella era la tutora legal de los tres hermanos, pero después que ella se fue toda la responsabilidad paso al hermano mayor, incluyendo los problemas económicos.

Por la casa de la granja estaba el viejo viendo un retrato de la que solía ser la familia de la casa, en la foto se, observa a un tipo joven, con una crin rubia y unas pecas en la cara, encima de el estaba una potrilla de color amarillo y una crin pelirroja, junto a el estaba una anciana, era de un color verde manzana y cuba crin canosa que junto a ella estaba una chica de cuero anaranjado, con una crin rubia y un sombrero de vaqueta, el viejo observaba el retrato, abajo tenia la inscripción que decía, "la familia Apple", el simplemente observaba la foto y recordando aquel momento

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

-oye hermano, sabes, tienes que ir a la escuela.  
-¿Te metiste en problemas otra vez?.  
-es que Diamond Tiara no deja de fastidiarme.  
-Bien hablare con su padre.

En aquella tarde de ese mismo día estaba el dueño de la granja Big Macintosh con el señor Filthy Rich, ambos estaban platicando, pero Big Macintosh no se iba con rodeos, fue directo al tema  
-sabe, mi hermana a tenido problemas con su hija.

Filthy Rich solo estornuda y dice  
-no es necesario que se disculpe usted por ella.  
-¿Que?.  
-que dije que usted no debe disculparse por el error de ella.  
-yo no me vine a disculpar por ella, vine a hablar por el mal comportamiento de su hija.  
-no tolerare que usted hable así de mi hija, es inaceptable.  
-¿que cosa? El simple hecho de que le llame la atención a usted por el comportamiento de su niña, sabe, déjeme decirle una cosa, su niña no es un angelito como usted piensa, la e observado, tiene un mal carácter con los demás.  
-no tolerare que hable así de mi hija, discúlpese ahora mismo, o aténgase ante las consecuencias.  
-¿me esta amenazando?.  
-o se disculpa o ya vera.  
-veré que.  
-dejare de invertir en la granja.

Con esa amenaza Big Macintosh solo tenia dos opciones, ceder y disculparse con el inversionista principal o la segunda que era disculparse con el y con su hija para mantenerlo contento, como no tenia otra salida se disculpa con el diciendo  
-perdón, señor Filthy Rish.

El con un aire de victorioso dice  
-muy bien, disculpa aceptada, me alegra saber que usted sepa cual es su lugar.

Dicho eso molesto macintosh le pregunta  
-¿a que se refiere usted con que mi lugar?.

-bah por favor, su lugar es mantener violento a su patrón, o sea yo.

Molesto le dice  
-¿me esta tratando como a uno de sus empleados?.

El con una sonrisa en la cara le responde  
-si.

Ya molesto Macintosh le responde  
-sabe, usted como tanto dinero ¿por que no se compra algo de moralidad? Por que veo que en su sucia actitud hace bastante falta.

El molesto le dice al joven Big Macintosh  
-discúlpese ahora mismo.

Ya enfadado Big Macintosh le responde  
-Sabe, aun tengo dignidad, ahora salga ahora mismo o me veré forzado a sacarlo de aquí.

Filthy Rish desafiante ante lo que le dice Macintosh va hacia el, con un aire de superioridad, parado frente a el le dice  
-disculpase ahora mismo o quien sabe que pasara después.

Big Macintosh no resistió mas y lo saca de la granja, ya estando a conciencia de la posible amenaza que pueda pasar

Ya pasaron unos días, el estaba en el huerto, trabajando, el mientras trabajaba llega un tipo con cuello de camisa y corbata, el tenia un sombrero y atrás el traía un maletín, Big Macintosh al verlo le pregunta  
-hola, ¿se le ofrece algo?.

El de su maletín saca una carta, era de Filthy Rish, en ella decía que el sacaban todas sus acciones de la empresa, eso quería decir que sus productos ya no se venderían, haciendo que ellos tengan una gran deuda por parte se transporte de sus mercancías y productos en bodega del mercado, ya con esos problemas el sujeto con cuello y corbata dice  
-eso no es lo peor.

Sacando una carta a citación, era una demanda del mismo sujeto, era una Indemnizaciones por pago de sus servicios, como accionista mayoritario estaba en su poder hacer eso

pasando el juicio dicto el juez que el pagara todo lo que el pidiera, gastando así todos los ahorros que le queda a la familia, con todos esos problemas no vio otra opción para su hermana menor que mandarla con sus primos en Applelossa

-hermano, ¿por que?.

El solo guardaba silencio en la estación de tren, ella estaba parado frente a ella, el no podía hablar, en su rostro se le notaba una gran pena, Applebloom estaba llorando, diciéndole  
-no me quiero ir, si es por las travesuras que hago discúlpame.

El con una tristeza en su rostro le dice  
-esto me duele tanto a ti como a mi, yo tampoco quiero que te vallas, pero, no puedo evitarlo.  
-¿si no quieres que me valla por que me mandas lejos?.  
-es por que pienso que es lo mejor para ti.  
-pero hermano.  
-Llévate a Winona contigo, creo que estará mas feliz con alguien quien juegue con ella.

Escuchándose el silbido del pito del tren se escucha al maquinista diciendo  
-expreso a Applelossa a punto de partir.

-Applebloom llebate a Winona, se que estara mas feliz contigo.

Escuchando eso Applebloom abordan el tren, en su rostro había muchas lagrimas, en la estación también estaban las chicas con las que ella se juntaba, también estaba hay para despedirla, partiendo el tren estaban a la siga corriendo las dos chicas tras el tren, despidiendo a Applebloom, ellas paradas hay estaban llorando, ante la ida de una de sus mejores amigas, ya ellas se quedaron paradas ante la ida del tren, con lagrimas en sus ojos van hacia Big Macintosh, con enojo y llanto le dicen  
-¿por que mandaste lejos a Applebloom?.

Big Macintosh solo guardaba silencio ante las chicas, Sweetie belle con muchas lagrimas en su cara le dice a Macintosh  
-¿es por que somos mala influencian para Applebloom?.

Scootaloo molesta le grita a Macintosh  
-o caso no quieres cerca a tu hermana y como era un estorbo te desasiste de ella, monstruo sin corazón.

Con esas crueles palabras ambas chicas observaban el rostro de Macintosh, viendo que en sus mejillas corría sobre ellas unas lagrimas, soltando esa tristeza la acompaña unas tristes palabras  
-los chicos también lloran.

Con esas palabras el se retira a su granja, dejando caer muchas lagrimas en el camino a casa, de hay paso solo encerrado en casa por mucho tiempo

-_**fin flashback-**_

sentado en un sofá rojo desteñido por el tiempo estaba el viejo, en su rostro tenia la tristeza de aquella vez, solo se queda sentado ante el cuadro de toda la familia, en su viejo rostro se formaba una lagrima de tristeza al notar que ya estaba solo en esa vieja cabaña, en ella se podía notar que habían muchas cosas, si no mas, gracias a su éxito había hecho muchos cambios, muebles nuevos, sillones y sofás elegantes, en el comedor tenia una gran mesa con muchos adornos, también una amplia y bien equipada cocina, en el segundo piso no tenia nada, ya que no quiso tocar las cosas que eran de su familia, mantenía eso intacto ya que no quería tocar esas cosas pensando en que algún día volvieran a casa

en el campo estaban todos ya terminando de escuchar la historia del patrón, los que no la sabían estaban con mucha duda al respecto, ya todos levantándose van a seguir con el trabajo de la cosecha, muchos motivados por saber que la hora de salida estaba muy cerca, llevando lo que cosecharon se dirigen al granero, dejando todo listo para la llegada de los transportistas, después de eso hacen una fila para recibir por lo que han estado trabajando, la paga

en el principio de la fila estaban unos con archivos, cada uno de esos papeles tenían la foto y un historial de los trabajadores, pasando el primero de la fila estaba uno de los tantos trabajadores, a cada uno de ellos se le entregaban un cheque el cual van a recibir su paga en el banco del pueblo

sentado en un sofá rojo desteñido por el tiempo estaba el viejo, en su rostro tenia la tristeza de aquella vez, solo se queda sentado ante el cuadro de toda la familia, en su viejo rostro se formaba una lagrima de tristeza al notar que ya estaba solo en esa vieja cabaña, en ella se podía notar que habían muchas cosas, si no mas, gracias a su éxito había hecho muchos cambios, muebles nuevos, sillones y sofás elegantes, en el comedor tenia una gran mesa con muchos adornos, también una amplia y bien equipada cocina, en el segundo piso no tenia nada, ya que no quiso tocar las cosas que eran de su familia, mantenía eso intacto ya que no quería tocar esas cosas pensando en que algún día volvieran a casa

En el campo estaban todos ya terminando de escuchar la historia del patrón, los que no la sabían estaban con mucha duda al respecto, ya todos levantándose van a seguir con el trabajo de la cosecha, muchos motivados por saber que la hora de salida estaba muy cerca, llevando lo que cosecharon se dirigen al granero, dejando todo listo para la llegada de los transportistas, después de eso hacen una fila para recibir por lo que han estado trabajando, la paga

En el principio de la fila estaban unos con archivos, cada uno de esos papeles tenían la foto y un historial de los trabajadores, pasando el primero de la fila estaba uno de los tantos trabajadores, a cada uno de ellos se le entregaban un cheque el cual van a recibir su paga en el banco del pueblo

Ya todos con sus pagas se retiran, llevándose consigo toda señal de vida de la granja

Sentado afuera de la casa estaba el viejo, sentado en la mecedora que alguna vez perteneció a su abuela, observando el crepúsculo, observando a lo lejos un pony de tierra, el viejo no podía ver bien ya que el ocaso dejaba muchas cosas de forma oscura, con esa sombra alcanzo a notar que ese tipo o tipa traía consigo muchas maletas, lo que si no se movía, parecía esperar algo

Mirando esa silueta noto que era una chica, consigo llevaba un sombrero blanco

El viejo no se movió de su lugar, esperando a que esa chica se acercara, ya pasando un rato ninguno cedía a ir hacia el otro, el entrando a su casa deja a esa chica sola a la entrada de Sweet Apple Acres

Sentado en su sillón estaba el viejo tomando una jarra de sidra de manzana fermentada, mientras lo bebía estaba leyendo un libro, durante un buen rato se quedo leyendo, mientras miraba a hora el se levanta y va hacia la puerta de la casa

Lentamente el abre la puerta, el ella estaba en la entrada esa chica con sombrero, noto que era una pony de color naranja con una crin color verde, tiene unos ojos color Verdiazul, en su costado tenia una cutie mark de tres naranjas partidas a la mitad, el solo la observaba y le dice  
-¿quien eres?.

Con esa pregunta la chica con una agresiva voz le responde  
-¿Cómo de quien soy?.

El solo guarda silencio por un rato y mirando la cantidad de maletas que había dejado ella en la entrada de la granja el le responde con un tono de voz mas seria  
-Si bienes por trabajo tienes que venir mañana temprano y presentar tu curriculum a la chica que esta al lado del granero.

Ella solo se queda callada ante lo que dijo el viejo, con otro tono de voz le dice  
-mi mamá me había dicho de que eras mas amable tío Macintosh.

Sorprendido ante esas palabras pregunta  
-¿somos familiares?.

Ella mostrándole una foto de toda la familia Apple de la ultima reunión se señalo a ella que estaba junto a los primos Orange, ella era una de la familia, con una pequeña sorpresa pregunta  
-¿Qué haces acá?.

-mi mamá me envío para, este curioso sitio ya que no quería estudiar.

Con duda en la cabeza el viejo dice  
-hubiera avisado antes, no es costumbre llegar sin avisar.

-de hecho ella te mando muchas cartas, solo tenias que ir a recogerlas a la oficina de correo.

El solo se queda observando a esa chica, mirando su estatura le pregunta  
-¿Qué edad tienes?, por que nunca te había visto antes.

-Según otros familiares tu no fuiste nunca a las reuniones, mas bien yo soy la que debería preguntar, ¿quien eres tu? Y a tu respuesta solo tengo catorce años.

El solo se queda pensativo, preguntándole  
-¿en que momento mandaron esas cartas? ¿Por qué nunca e recibido las cartas de las reuniones de los primos?.

-Que no sabes, gracias a un tonto que asaltaba a los carteros la oficina de correos tomo la decisión de entregar las cartas en la misma oficina, que nunca sales, esa noticia fue dada hace mucho tiempo.  
-Sabes, como que no te creo.  
-Entonces vamos a la oficina de correos.  
-Bien.

El va directo a esas oficinas, la chica va tras el diciendo  
-¿Qué hay de mis cosas?.  
-eso que importa ahora.  
-pero.

Llegando a la oficina el va a la recepción, al preguntar si habia cartas a Sweet Apple Acres la chica respondió  
-haber creo que no tiene ninguna.

El observando a la chica le responde  
-vez que no tengo ninguna carta acerca de tu llegada.

La chica de recepción dice  
-a Swet Apple Acres, déjeme ver en correo no entregado.

Sacando tres sacos de cartas, con una sonrisa dice  
-debería venir mínimo una vez a la semana, no una vez al año, asta luego.

Llevándose esos sacos en su lomo hacia la granja, observando a la niña mientras caminaban no evita pregunta  
-¿Por qué te mandaron exactamente?.  
-Ya te dije, por que no quería estudiar.

El no conforme con esa respuesta solo guarda silencio, llegando a la granja el entra solo sus sacos, la chica se queda afuera con sus cosas, el observando eso le pregunta  
-¿no vas a entrar tus cosas?.  
-Pero tío, son demasiadas, ¿como yo podría llevar tantas cosas? Es mucha distancia de la casa a la entrada de la granja, es mucho peso.  
-entonces no debiste llevar mas de lo que puedes cargar.

El la deja sola, ella observando todas sus maletas tuvo que cargarlas ella sola hacia la casa, llevándose así toda la noche, el viejo Macintosh estaba leyendo los correos mas recientes, de lo que le informaba de la llegada de esta supuesta familiar, mientras el leia las cartas la chica estaba entrando sus maletas

En las cartas más antiguas decían

* * *

_**Primo Macintosh**_

_**E de informar que necesitamos su ayuda con nuestra hija, se que pedirle cosas así seria imprudente, por eso le escribo esta carta para saber si usted permitiría que mi hija Clementina se pudiera alojar con usted durante una gran estadía**_

_**Esperamos su respuesta**_

_**Su prima Oranwhite**_

* * *

Pasando a la siguiente carta que decía

* * *

**_Primo Macintosh_**

**_A pasado tiempo desde nuestra ultima carta, se que tal vez no le interese pero estamos esperando ase mucho su respuesta, estamos esperando_**

**_Oranwhite_**

* * *

Pasa a la otra carta que decía

* * *

_**Querido primo Macintosh**_

_**Espero que haya considerado la petición que le propuse, por favor esperamos su respuesta, se que puede ser una gran molestia pero por favor, esperamos a su respuesta**_

_**Oranwhite**_

* * *

Pasando a la ultima carta que decía

* * *

_**Primo Macintosh**_

_**Perdonad el descaro pero es necesario, mañana llegara Clementina, esperamos que no le cause muchos problemas el recibirla, es recién una adolescente, es demasiado llevada a sus ideas y por mucho mas, nosotros confiamos en que podrá hacerse cargo de ella, agradecemos mucho el que usted se haga cargo, ella necesita limites y nosotros no podemos hacernos cargo de eso, por eso le estoy agradecida su prima Oranwhite**_

* * *

El observando a la chica simplemente le pregunta  
-¿estas segura de que no hiciste nada malo para que te manden lejos?.

Ella ya había terminado de entrar todas sus maletas a la casa, con mucho cansancio le responde  
-totalmente.

El se levanta del sillón y le pregunta  
-¿tienes hambre?.

Ella simplemente se hecha en el sofá y le pregunta  
-¿Dónde dormiré yo?.

El sube al segundo piso, ella a la siga del observa una vieja habitación, observando que no había mucho, solo una cama, un baúl de juguetes, varios dibujos en la pared, viendo esa habitación la chica le dice  
-esta habitación, es, algo infantil.

El cual el viejo Macintosh le responde  
-esa será tu habitación te guste o no.

Cerrando la puerta el se queda afuera, mirando la pared, voltea a ver la puerta y queda observando un letrero que colgaba de la puerta, al limpiar un poco ese letrero observa que decía

Habitación de Applebloom


	2. Chapter 2

Ya la mañana siguiente, era muy temprano, en una cama estaba una chica de color naranja con una crin color verde con un peinado muy elegante para dormir, el sol se le asomaba por la ventana, con esos rayos de luz entrando por la ventana, sin ganas de levantarse esta se tapa por completo con la cobija, pasando un rato empieza a cantar el gallo, con ese molesto canto esta solo se tapa los oídos, molesta por eso solo le quedo levantarse, al dar unos pocos pasos fuera de la cama esta se cae tropezando con una de sus maletas, notando que no tenia mucho espacio en esa habitación, molesta ella sale de su habitación y bajando las escaleras observa a Macintosh, estaba con muchas cartas en una mesa, parecía haberse quedado toda la noche con el correo, estaba revisando todas y cada una de las cartas que le habían enviado, dudosa de que hacer simplemente se devuelve arriba, viendo unas cuatro puertas en el segundo piso no evito registrarlas, sabiendo que la que estaba al lado de la escalera era de ella fue a la que estaba en el final del pasillo

Lentamente abre la puerta, observando una amplia habitación, esta tenia la ventana abierta con unas cortinas rosa transparente, se observaba la luz que entraba en la habitación por la ventana, enfrente de esa ventana apegada a la pared había una cama, esta era amplia, con una colcha rosada y cerca de esa había un closet muy viejo

Saliendo de esa habitación ella cierra la puerta, pasando a la otra habitación, esta abre lentamente la puerta, esta rechinaba mucho, la detiene y solo se queda parada, da unos pasos entra a la habitación, noto que esta era muy parecida a la anterior, pero notando que en esta había un escritorio, tocando la cama noto que esta era mucho mas cómoda que en la que ella había dormido

Cerrando la puerta de la habitación va hacia la última, caminando hacia la última puerta, dando unos pasos nota que el piso estaba rechinando, cada paso que daba hacia esa habitación mas ruido hacia, ya llegando hacia la puerta se disponía a girar la perilla, al intentar moverla vio que no se podía, viendo debajo de ella nota que había una cerradura puesta, mirando a trabes de esa cerradura observa que la habitación tenia algo, al inspeccionar mas esa habitación no logra ver nada, ya que solo podía ver una parte fija que era solo una cama y un meñeco que parecia un burro y que estaba muy andrajoso

Alejándose de esa puerta va a su habitación, tomando en cuenta que no había nada de interés en esa casa

Estando en esa habitación observa todas sus cosas, empezando a desempacar todas sus cosas las ordena en la habitación, así teniendo más espacio, en la pared colocaba unos carteles de estrellas de música adolescente que vestían exóticas prendas algo provocativas, sacaba muchos de esos dibujos y los junto en una pila y les dejo afuera de la habitación, con n buen rato de orden puso esa habitación a su gusto, tenia muchos carteles a su gusto, desde esas estrellas de música adolescente junto a otras de carteles de películas que colocaban afuera de los cines, junto con eso en la cama tenia otra colcha, esta era de colores mas llamativos, una mezcla de azul y verde junto con muchas estrellas, también junto a eso en el escritorio tenia muchas revistas de variados gustos, en su closet habían varias prendas, todas infantiles, las saca todas fuera de la habitación junto con los dibujos que habían, metiendo en el unas variadas cantidad prendas, muchas muy llamativas para su edad o para otros gustos

Terminando su nuevo orden sale al primer piso, en el primer piso estaba el viejo Macintosh, observando que el seguía en el mismo sitio, observando que el no se movía lentamente baja las escaleras, con un cuidado se acerca al viejo, parándose frente a el observa que estaba con los ojos abiertos, no los cerraba, algo exaltada lo empieza a mover con su pata, con algo de preocupación sigue moviéndolo mas fuerte, el de un solo movimiento la sorprende, diciéndole

-Vuh.  
-tio malo, me asustaste pensé que estabas.  
-¿que yo estaba que? Dime.  
-bueno que tu ya habías estirado la pata.  
-ya no se puede descansar un rato.  
-¿tío te quedaste toda la noche revisando el correo? Por que eso seria algo sorprenderte.

Ella tomando una carta cerrada le dice mientras la observaba  
-e votado muchas cosas de la habitación en la que me estoy quedando, sabes, esas cosas eran algo ñoñas para mi gusto.

El escuchando eso suspira, cerrando sus ojos se levanta de su asiento, ella observa que el va hacia arriba, ella se queda abajo explorando el lugar, observo la cocina, la cual tenia un mesón en el cual se solían preparar muchas cosas, abriendo la puerta de la nevera observa muchas botellas de sidra de manzana fermentada, todas parecían muy añejas, observando una entrada que estaba en la cocina que llevaba a un sótano esta entra, observando muchos barriles de la misma sidra de manzana, esta al ver uno de los barriles nota que están en pleno proceso de fermentación, saliendo extrañada de esa habitación va hacia la sala de estar en donde se encontraba todo ese correo, observando unas cartas en particular, notando que Macintosh no bajaba del segundo piso aprovecho de leer algunas de sus cartas

* * *

_Big Macintosh_

_Sabes, a pasado tiempo, a pasado no se, bastante tiempo supongo, sabes, me acostumbre al trabajo en Applelosa, ahora me pregunto en como estarás tu, sabes, e recibido tus cartas pero creo que tu las mías no, me preocupa un poco el no saber de ti, sabes Winona a tenido cachorritos, han nacido 4, son muy bonitos, te extraño muchos, sabes tuve una discusión con mi tía, pero sabes, ella me lo a contado todo, me alegro saber que todo lo que hacías era por mi bien, el hecho de mandarme donde otros familiares para no ir a otro lugar de adopción, sabes nunca entenderé la política o la burocracia o ambas cosas, pero se que puedo contar con tu innegable apoyo_

_Te quiere Applebloom_

* * *

Sintiendo que Macintosh bajaba las escaleras rápidamente deja la carta donde la encontró, como si nada sale de la casa, al salir nota una gran cantidad de ponys de toda clase parados frente a la casa, ella siendo observada por todos ellos se queda quieta, al verse en esa situación vuelve dentro diciendo  
-¿Quiénes son los que están hay afuera? Tú lo sabes tío.

El escuchando eso sale afuera de la casa, acompañado de la chica el observa a todos los ponys, diciendo  
-la sidra de manzana se venderá mañana, esta vez es otra formula mejor que la antigua.

Dicho eso todos esos se van del lugar con la cabeza baja por lo que el dijo, ella viendo eso no evita preguntar  
-¿sidra de manzana? No será esa cosa que esta dentro de los barriles abajo de la casa en los sotanos.

El solo guarda silencio y dice  
-eeyup.

Solo con esa respuesta entendió que si eso era, el entrando en la casa vuelve hacia el sillón, seguía revisando el correo, ella observando eso pregunta  
-parece que te as ausentado bastante, eso parece, la familia te recordaba pero no te as presentado, ¿vas a hacer algo al respecto? O solo seguirás leyendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Big Macintosh solo se queda callado ante la palabrería de Clementina, como su silencio era su respuesta ella sigue hablando  
-entonces, dime, ¿la prima Applebloom te extraña? O simplemente te separaron de ella, por que había oído que tú la mandaste lejos por que te estorbaba.

El seguía con su silencio, levantándose de su sillón se dirige afuera de la casa, ella a la siga de Macintosh noto que el seguía caminando hacia un manzano, el solo lo observaba, poniendo un solo cesto bajo el árbol da una sola patada bajando una gran cantidad de manzanas, arrastrando ese cesto asta la casa las deja junto a la entrada, sentado a la mecedora el come una sola manzana del montón, ella observando lo que el hacia pregunta  
-¿es todo? Pensaba que harías algo.  
-solo estoy pensando, dime, ¿quien de la familia te dijo lo de Applebloom? La prima Jamapple.  
-pensaba que ya lo sabias, durante unos años estuvieron hablando acerca de eso.  
-es raro, hay muchas reuniones a las que e faltado, ya han sido mucho tiempo, todo por culpa del correo, ¿Por qué tuvieron que cambiar su forma de trabajo?.  
-que no me escuchaste, hubieron tipos que estaban asaltando a los carteros.  
-Pero por que motivo hacían eso.  
-hay muchas cosas que pasan por correo sabes.

Ya guardando silencio el se levanta de su sillón, yendo para el segundo piso llevando consigo todo el correo dejando sola a la chica

Viendo esa su oportunidad sale de la casa, mientras iba hacia la entrada de la granja no evita observar muchos ponys que estaban trabajando en la granja, con ello la curiosidad de saber de que era lo pasaba en este lugar pensando en que la granja era solo una empresa familiar, no tenia por que haber gente externa a la granja, saliendo de ese lugar se dirige al pueblo

Observando el rustico lugar que era, al principio no tubo tiempo de explorarlo ya que el taxi la dejo frente a la granja y que Macintosh solo la llevo a la oficina de correo, ahora que tenia tiempo observa el lugar

Según sus padres el pueblo este era muy corriente, no había mucho que ver, al final ellos tenían razón, no había nada que ver hay, observando la alcaldía o simplemente ir al parque, nada de hay tenia algún interés o algo divertido, era como un pueblo solo para el silencio, un lugar tranquilo, situado cerca de Everfree y cerca de Canterlot nada mas

Observando las tiendas observa el Spa, como típica chica malcriada adolescente entra hay para simplemente salir con el mismo estilo, gastando Bits en cosas que simplemente no se notan, observando otras tiendas va hacia una boutique, entrando hay observa a la señora que atendía el local, esta era una señora de color rosada con una gran Crin morada, de mas que esa tenia la crin teñida, por lo vieja que era, observando el local no veía nada de su estilo o mejor dicho, de su agrado, mirando todas las prendas y sintiendo las telas

Mientras observaba las cosas a la tienda entra otra chica, la cual era blanca y tenia la crin de color rosa pálido y púrpura pálido, mientras esta avanzaba hacia la señora Clementina no evita observar un vestido en particular, extrañada la chica de pelaje blanco le pregunta  
-emmm ¿hay algún problema?.  
-no solo estaba viendo un vestido en particular ¿Por qué?.  
-emm, entonces me dejas pasar.

Ella se hace a un lado ya que el vestido que estaba viendo ella lo traía puesto, al ver que ella se dirigía hacia la señor no evita escuchar la conversación de esas dos  
-perdon me había quedado mas tiempo de lo esperado en Manhattan.  
-no importa, ya había olvidado la ultima vez que estuve en esta tienda, había pasado no se, como unos, emmm.  
-mejor no recordarlo, ¿Cómo esta papá? ¿Siguen viajando por el mundo?  
-Ni que lo digas, cada viaje es mas interesante que el anterior, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros Sweetie Belle, de mas que te gustaría ir en un barco volador al caribe, de mas que te gustaría, los chicos hay son tan guapos que.  
-¡mamá ya para! Como puedes decir eso, se lo diré a papá.  
-vamos cariño si solo era una broma.  
-Si una broma, como la broma de la otra vez en la montaña, mamá se perdió en la montaña, papá se fracturo una pata en el centro de esquiar o ambos desaparecieron en el hotel o mi favorita personal, devorados por el abominable corcel de las nieves.

Estando presenciando una pelea familiar simplemente le quedaría una opción, conseguir palomitas de maíz y observar la pelea, mientras observaba la discusión alguien entra asomando la cabeza por la puerta diciendo  
-esta listo el taxi espera querida, nos vemos Sweetie Belle.

De inmediato la que parecía ser la madre de esa chica sale por la puerta de la tienda, parecía tener prisa, ¿Quién no cuando el taxímetro esta corriendo?, al observar a la que se supone que esta a cargo de la tienda pregunta  
-¿discusión familiar? Por que eso parece.  
-no es la despedida, casi siempre hacen bromas con eso, bueno, ¿se le ofrece algo?.  
-Sweetie Belle verdad.  
-si, ¿por?.  
-nada, solo estaba viendo lo que hay en existencia, al parecer no hay mucho que ver aquí, bueno será en otra ocasión.  
-entonces, asta luego.

Extrañada Clementina sale de la tienda, pensando en que con esas palabras ella sacaría lo mejor que hay en la tienda, pareció no entender el mensaje o si lo entendió y solo quería que se fuera, ¿Quién sabe?, deambulando por hay pasa a una tienda de música, observando el letrero que decía de oferta, observando muchos discos que era de música de mezcla, había una gran variedad que al parecer se había acabado de una DJ, observando entre las carátulas de los discos observa las mezclas de música de DJ pon-3, con eso se compra de la tienda unos tres discos y algo para reproducirlos, llevando las cosas a casa observa la granja desde afuera, viendo otra vez esos sujetos que estaban trabajando en el huerto, volviendo la duda a la cabeza, ¿Qué hacían aquí?, entrando a la casa observa a su tío en la cocina, guiada por un olor que había en esa habitación entra y lo observa haciendo una tarta, al verlo con un delantal solo se ríe de el, el observando que ya había llegado le dice  
-¿fuiste a algún lado? Por que si es así pudiste avisar que saldrias.  
-¿para que?, ya no soy una niña pequeña para andar pidiendo permiso.  
-eso ya lo se, solo quería saber para dejarte los recados.  
-si una lastima que ya no se pudo.  
-¿Quién dice que no se puede ahora?.

El le entrega una lista y algunas monedas con las cosas que necesitaba, ya pasando unos minutos vuelve a casa diciendo  
-no había canela.  
-ya no es necesaria, ya la encontré.  
-¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?.  
-ya lo hiciste.  
-emmm, ¿entonces dos cosas?.  
-ya está, ahora son dos.  
-emm ya esta bien que sean cuatro cosas.  
-listo ya son cuatro pregunta.  
-¿en que momento?.  
-ahora.

Cayendo en el truco mas viejo del mundo dice  
-ya enserio, quienes son esos tipos que están afuera trabajando en el campo.  
-ya enserio, quienes son esos tipos que están afuera trabajando en el campo.  
-son mis trabajadores, ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien te dijo algo malo?.  
-no solo que pensé que esa cosa de la empresa familiar solo trabajaba la familia nada mas.  
-¿Entonces cual es la duda?.  
-es, ¿Por qué están aquí?.

Suspirando el toma un poco de aire, con ello se sienta en la silla de cabecera del comedor, ella siguiéndolo se sienta al lado

-paso hace ya mucho tiempo, era cuando empezó los problemas, después de iniciar y terminar los nuevos contratos que tenia con Fhilty Rich empezaron a haber varios problemas con Sweet Apple Acres, yo solo no podía hacerme cargo de los problemas de la granja, también tenia que hacerme cargo de las ordenes de exportación y cumplir con la demanda del mercado actual, aun que no lo creas hay muchos lugares que piden de estos productos, ¿Qué crees?, que la comida solo se vendía aquí, hay muchos lugares a los que tenia que atender, con la partida de la abuela Smit junto con la de Applebloom no podía hacerme cargo yo solo de esto, en varias ocasiones pensé que hubiera hecho Applejack, pero después de eso dije, basta, no podía seguir las tradiciones de solo la familia, ya estaba solo, así que llegaron unos vagabundos que querían trabajo, después me dije, ¿Qué haría Applejack?, pensando en que no podía hacer todo solo me dije,¿Qué debería hacer yo?, así que les contrate  
-espera, ¿Fhilty Rish? El ex millonario.  
-si ex millonario, al dejar los productos de Sweet Apple Acress me dejo a mi en la ruina con todo eso de las bodegas que le debía paga, no todo estaba en el granero sabes, bueno, al estar el camino libre a este sitio llegaron otros inversionistas, muchos con varias ideas, pero con algo de matemáticas y negociación llegue a un acuerdo con varios y hacerle la competencia al gran mercado de frutas, al principio era todo difícil pero después con algo de trabajo y cumplir la demanda de ese entonces todo se volvió fácil, tan así que ya empezó a ser una empresa independiente, deje de lado a los inversionistas y comercializamos todos los productos, desde simples manzanas asta las ZAP y su famosa mermelada y el mejor de todos los bares de sal, Sidra de manzana, en especial cuando esta fermentada.  
-entonces formaste este "negocio" ¿solo con?.  
-dos vagabundos, más de treinta canastas de manzana, nueve barriles de sidra y un gran terreno, y muchos interesados  
-valla hiciste que solo una granja hiciera una gran empresa con muchas demandas de productos, impresionante.

El horno empieza a sonar avisando que la tarta estaba lista, tomando un paño sacan la tarta del horno, dejándola en la mesa el pone los platos, junto a eso saca de la nevera algo que parecía ser comida, así ambos en la mesa dice  
-bueno a cenar.

* * *

_**dejenme decir unas cosas, no quiero reviews, si aparece uno de gest lo borrare y si aparece de alguien que tiene cuenta que no pueda remover eliminare el fic, tenganlo por seguro que va a pasar, si quieren decir algo que solo sea por mensageria de la pagina, no lo repetire, o se evitan dejar el comentario o simplemente borro el fic y no volvera en unas semanas retrasando lo que llebo escrito  
**_

_**y a respuesta de un reviews que borre si, si se de negosios se eso y mucho mas, solo que si pongo todo de golpe esto se habria acabado de mucho antes y no habria nada que decir o contar o escrivir  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ya terminando de cenar Clementina se levanta de la mesa, al parecer no había comido mucho, tal ves estaba a dieta o algo así, ya retirándose de la mesa el viejo Macintosh lleva las cosas a la cocina y las deja en el fregadero remojando, al llenar el fregadero de agua deja los platos ahí, dirigiéndose hacia el segundo piso observa la puerta de su prima segunda entre abierta, sin querer meterse en los asuntos de otros el va hacia la habitación que estaba con llave, abriendo lentamente la puerta se observa la gran habitación, era un poco mas grande que las del resto, tenia escritorio silla una pila de libros y de cartas, también en la pared estaba colgado algo que se estaba llenando todo de polvo, era lo que solía usar ya ase mas de mucho tiempo, se usaba junto al arado, claro cuando era mas joven, debajo de eso tenia lo que era todo el correo, sentado junto al escritorio pone suficientes cartas para mantenerse ocupado todo el resto del dia, tomando una que era de Fhilty Rich

* * *

**Señor Macintosh.**

**E de comunicarle que tengo un profundo arrepentimiento ante lo sucedido hace ya de unos años, no sabia que todo iría a estar de locos después de eso, tengo el agrado de comunicar que tengo algunos negocios que atender y e estado pensando en volver a ser uno de los inversionistas de Sweet Apple Acres, atentamente espero su respuesta**

**Fhilty Rich**

* * *

-esa carta debió haberla escrito cuando esto empezaba a crecer con otros inversionistas, ahora se arrepiente.

Tomando otra carta que parecía ser del primo Braeburn

* * *

**Macintosh**

**No me vas a creer pero han llegado productores de APPLEWOOD si así es, los productores querían hacer una película en nuestra granja, lo increíble es que apareceríamos en ella, te escribo para avisarte, ahora tu primo estrella Braeburn, a casi se me olvidaba, Applebloom a hecho lo mejor, impresiono a los productores, pero no por simpatía o encanto, mas bien los entretuvo mostrándoles el pueblo y junto al pueblo les mostró a nuestros amigos los búfalos, a ellos también les encanto la idea de hacer una película, Asun que no tengo ni idea de lo que se trata, pero una oportunidad así no llega todos los días, saludos primo**

* * *

-Increíble Applewood, ¿ahora que viene?, ¿Fillydelphia?, por que eso seria increible.

Tomando otra carta de Applebloom

* * *

**Hermano**

**Sabes estoy en Fillydelphia, estoy hay por trabajo, ya que cierto sujeto no ha ido a las reuniones familiares, sabes, te quiero pero creo que tu no tanto, sabes, e sabido algo de tu éxito, y se que estas ganando mucho dinero y todo eso, bueno, aun que creo que ya no te importe te digo, estoy en una entrevista de trabajo, no se si sea de tanto tu interés pero estoy recién empezando en esto de la vida laboral, los primos de Appleloosa son geniales, aun que debo salir de ese ambiente, ¿Por qué?, por que si paso tan apegado a ellos me quedare estancada en algo que ya es monotono**

**Te escribo eso para que no me busques, estare pendiente tambien en eso de las reuniones familiares, deje en Appleloosa a Cesar, Augurus y a Matilda con los primos de Appleloosa, no se, por si quieres ver a los hijos de Winona**

**Saludos, Applebloom**

* * *

-Lamento haber estado ausente en tu vida Applebloom.

Tomando otra carta de Applebloom, mientras la abre observa que tenia algunos dibijos por fuera, con una sonrisa la abre y lee su contenido

* * *

Hermano, que gusto poder escribirte, pero a la vez tengo algo que decirte, Winona esta demasiado vieja, creo que es casi todo, pero bueno, te quería decir que acá se a rodado una película así de ciencia ficción, era de un tipo que se encuentra en el desierto con un brazal en la pata y con eso se fue al pueblo y el no tenia memoria de lo que le había pasado, el brazal hacia un ruido y llegaron aliñes al pueblo y todo eso, la película es fantástica, será lanzada al cine en unas semanas, es para avisarte, ya que saldremos todos en la película

Applebloom

* * *

Estando frente al escritorio toma otra carta de su hermana Applebloom, buscando entre el correo la carta mas reciente de ella para ver donde se encuentra ahora, ya que la carta anterior decía que estaría en Fillydelphia, pero, ¿Flillydelphia donde?

Viendo el último lugar de residencia de la carta mas reciente noto algo al leer esa ultima carta

* * *

Macintosh

Bueno, me a salido otro trabajo, me ha ido muy bien, lastima que no hayas podido ver mi éxito o como conseguir mi cutie mark y todo eso, ya eso es historia antigua, creo que tampoco te importara, sabes, tu te hiciste muy caro de ver, eso no se hace, su quieres verme, pues tendrás que buscar

* * *

Cerrando la carta se queda en la silla frente al escritorio, sintiéndose peor por lo de su hermana, levantándose se recuesta en su cama, observando la noche pasar por su ventana, saliendo de la habitación nota que la puerta esta abierta ignora ese detalle y baja las escaleras a dirección a la cocina, abriendo la puerta de la nevera saca una de sus bebidas especiales y saliendo de la casa y con esfuerzo mueve un sillón para afuera de la casa, ya sentado en la entrada, acomodado en el sillón, bebía su fuerte bebida hecha con manzana, observando la noche y sus estrellas, sentado ahí bebiendo esa fuerte bebida, detrás de el estaba parada esa chica, sin voltear de su asiento Macintosh le pregunta  
-¿Qué haces afuera? Es un poco tarde.  
-bueno solo estaba viendo lo que hay por hay, y tu, ¿Qué haces?.  
-¿tu?, ¿así te diriges a un familiar tullo?.  
-perdón, ¿Qué estas haciendo tío Macintosh?.  
-cambia la cosa, pos nada, solo, pensando.  
-¿pensando?, y ¿no haces nada? o que.  
-¿hacer algo como que? no tengo nada que hacer.  
-pero, vamos la noche es joven de mas que hay algo que hacer afuera.  
-no me invites a salir por que no tengo nada que hacer afuera, no soy joven, soy viejo, no se que planes tengas pero no me incluyas.  
-bueno simplemente quería saber que cosas haces, así conocer un poco a quien se supone me este vigilando.  
-vigilando suena un poco feo, a parte que en las cartas en ningún momento decía que te vigilara, solo decía que te tuviera en esta casa por un tiempo, tal vez querian que te vigilase, pero ya eres suficientemente grande para saber lo que haces.  
-entonces… ¿puedo salir?.  
-¿quien te dice que no?.

Contenta esta sale de la casa, pasando por el lado de Macintosh siente un olor a perfume que se había puesto para salir, sin importarle mucho no le dice nada, simplemente la observa pasar y caminar asta la salida, el observando las estrellas se queda sentado en el sillón, tomando su fuerte bebida se queda observando, mira hacia la granja y no evita recordar esos días, cuando era un joven potro, cuando trabajaba en el campo, caminando tranquilo en la senda de la granja, llevando en carretilla unos cestos de manzana y detrás en los cestos llevaba a su joven hermana Applejack, cuando trabajaban en el campo, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitárselo de la cabeza, bebiendo la botella entera se recuesta en el sillón, sigue observando, esta vez mirando hacia el granero, recordando a Applebloom y Applejack cuando jugaban cerca del granero o trabajando en ellevantándose de ese sillón y caminando tranquilo por el campo adentrándose mas al centro de la granja, viendo una carreta en medio que tenia unos canastos encima se da el trabajo de llevarlo hacia el granero, mientras lo llevaba recuerda ese momento con su hermana, con cabeza baja no deja de extrañarla, al igual que su hermana Applebloom, sabe muy bien que seria difícil volver con ellas, guardando la carreta en el granero, observando el lugar va hacia la entrada de la granja, caminando a la sombra de la noche va hacia el pueblo, en donde observa el viejo lugar en el que se solía juntar su hermana con sus amigas, parado frente a la biblioteca entra por la puerta de ella, rechinando estaba la puerta, sintiendo solo el ruido de sus pasos al andar, un silencio que rodeaba el lugar, encendiendo una luz pasa al centro que estaba algo desordenado, subiendo al segundo piso del edificio observa desde arriba el pueblo, mirando la vista del lugar, tenia una buena vista hacia una parte del pueblo como hacia las estrellas, no evitando entrar de nuevo observa un libro abierto que estaba en el lugar observando la portada del libro que decía  
"leyendas y viejas historias"  
llamándole la atención el libro este lo toma prestado, observando ya que se estaba haciendo tarde sale de la biblioteca, mientras iba por la calle observa el parque, notando que tenia una buena iluminación se sienta ahí y abre el libro, leyendo la primera parte del libro que decía

* * *

"el lago duplicador"  
en everfree esta la existencia del lago que al entrar en el uno podía encontrarse consigo mismo, haciendo que no existas una vez, si no dos veces, cuidado hay que tener por que si entras difícil puedes volver a que todo sea como antes, si encuentras el lago ten por seguro que te será difícil solucionar el problema

* * *

Mientras leía ese libro recuerda algo que le contó su hermana una vez, la vez que una de sus amigas llamada Pinkie estaba por todas partes, cerrando el libro se levanta de ese banco del parque, volviendo a la granja observa la casa, observa a la abuela Smith sentada en la mecedora, a Applebloom junto con Applejack jugando con una pelota haciendo que Winona valla tras ella, con una sonrisa en la cara observa que Applebloom le llama diciéndole  
-¿Dónde estabas? Ya vamos a cenar.

Sacudiendo su cabeza se dice a si mismo  
-estoy dejando que todo este me afecte demasiado.

Entrando a la casa observa la mesa que estaba puesta, viendo eso observa que las sillas estaban sentadas Applejack observándolo le dice  
-vamos siéntate, ya esta listo el pie de manzana de la abuela.

Subiendo las escaleras observa la que era la habitación de la abuela Smith, ella parada frente a la puerta le dice  
-descansa pequeño Macintosh, mañana será un día largo.

Entrando el a su habitación cierra con llave su habitación, estirándose en su cama observa al techo de su habitación, mirando afuera de la habitación observa a Applejack

afuera de la casa, estaba con una canasta con manzanas y le dice desde afuera de la casa

-tranquilo hermano, yo me ocupo de esto, cuida de tu espalda, tu tranquilo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza ante aquella visión entra la cabeza, yendo al baño se laba la cara tratando de despabilar, saliendo del baño un poco mas fresco pasa por el pasillo, al pasar cerca de la habitación de Clementina nota que tenia un reloj en la pared, viendo la hora dice

-ya es un poco tarde para que una joven este afuera, saliendo de la casa a dirección al pueblo, al pasar por hay nota que había mas actividad nocturna que antes, al notar que habían algunos centros nocturnos no evita entrar a uno, viendo el lugar nota una cierta decadencia en la música de esa actualidad, entrando hay pasa a ver que habían muchos bailando, observando que había una barra de bebidas y hay no evita preguntar  
-disculpa cantinero, por casualidad ha visto a una chica pony de tierra color naranja y con un peinado algo exagerado color verde.

El saca debajo de la barra una botella y le responde  
-ya hace como una hora.  
-¿sabe donde se fue?.  
-no se, pero estaba con un sujeto medio raro.  
-gracias.

Sale del centro nocturno hacia otro local que estaba abierto, entrando hay nota que era otra discoteca, al ver la entrada nota que hay un sujeto en ella, el bloqueando la entrada solo le queda preguntar  
-disculpa, por casualidad a entrado aquí una chica joven, es de tierra color naranjo y crin con un peinado exótico y de color verde.  
-no doy información de los clientes.  
-a entrado si o no.  
-tranquilo viejo, ¿Por qué no vas al asilo de ancianos? ¿No crees que es muy tarde?.

El viejo Macintosh no se le permitió entrar al lugar, ya un poco molesto por ya saber que ella había entrado a ese lugar va hacia el sujeto ese rápidamente le bloquea la entrada diciéndole  
-no me haga llamar a seguridad.  
-perdón pero estoy a cargo de esa chica ahora.  
-¿que?.

El hace de lado a ese sujeto de solo un movimiento, entrando a esa discoteca noto que habían muchos jóvenes en ella, mas habían chicas que chicos, mientras el se movía se ganaba la atención de varias chicas, mucho mas jóvenes que el, mientras el buscaba por hay pasa a la barra, preguntándole al cantinero  
-oye haz visto aquí a una chica mas o menos de dieciséis años, es de tierra color naranja y de crin color verde.  
-si, esta allá sentada en una mesa junto a unos dos sujetos.

El dirigiéndose a la dirección que el le señalo, siendo observado por varias chicas, solo podía dar apenas tres pasos para detenerse y escuchar a una chica que le decía  
-¿hola fortachón vienes aquí a menudo?.

El solo ignorando aquel coqueteo se dirige al fin al lugar, para su suerte hay estaba la chica que buscaba, con esos dos sujetos, ella al ver al viejo dice  
-tio Macintosh ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estarías en casa.  
-vine a buscarte, no es hora que estés afuera.

Uno de los sujetos que estaba con la chica se levanta y le dice  
-tranquilo viejo, ve a casa en paz, cuidaremos muy bien de esta preciosura.

Ella incomodada con ese comentario dice  
-emm creo que mejor me retiro.

El otro sujeto dice  
-vamos tranquila primor, no te va a pasar nada malo.  
-no, mejor me voy.

El sujetándola le dice  
-tranquila ya estarás muy bien con nosotros.

Ella siendo sujetado por ese sujeto Macintosh va hacia el diciéndole  
-ella dijo que se iba, ahora la sueltas y te evitaras problemas conmigo.

El que estaba antes de frente a Macintosh va hacia el y empajándolo le dice  
-¿Por qué no te vas al asilo de ancianos y dejas a los jóvenes divertirse? No te parece anciano.  
-¿sabes que es lo mejor de ser viejo?.  
-¿Qué cosa?.  
-que una ves siendo viejo no tienes mucho que perder.

Haciendo de lado de un solo movimiento a ese sujeto, demostrando su increíble fuerza frente a todos, el otro que estaba sentado al lado de la chica va como tonto hacia el viejo, solo lo hace a un lado, ella observando como el los hizo de lado sin golpear a esos sujetos se levanta saliendo del club, Macintosh parado frente a esos dos les dice  
-le hacen algo raro a ella o solo intentan hacerlo o incluso lo piensan juro que les dolerá asta sus hijos, entendieron.

Solo moviendo sus cabezas captan lo que realmente el les haría si se acercan a la chica, una vez saliendo del Club aparecen los de seguridad en la entrada, el que se suponía que estaba pendiente en la entrada dice  
-es el, el es que me hizo de lado y se coló a la fiesta.

El saliendo del Club dice  
-no te preocupes, no me verán aquí por mucho tiempo.

Mientras iba andando observa a Clementina que estaba esperándolo en otra esquina, el sin apurarse va hacia ella, Clementina con la cabeza baja espera a que el le digiera algo como algún regaño pero el solo pasa por el lado de ella ignorando su postura, ella viendo que no le iba a decir nada le pregunta  
-¿no tienes algo que decirme?.  
-Eenop.  
-¿enserio nada?  
-Eeyup.  
-¿Por qué?.  
-por que no soy el sujeto adecuado para andar regañando a una adolescente.  
-¿pero? Si yo estaba en una situación algo peligrosa ¿no dirás nada?.  
-Eenop.

Ambos llegan a Sweet Apple Acress, ella simplemente va hacia la casa, el se queda en la entrada, en su rostro reflejaba una cierta angustia, caminando hacia la casa observa a Applebloom siendo perseguida por unos lobos de madera, el se queda observando aquel recuerdo y se observa a si mismo, con muchas hoyas y haciéndola sonar espantando a esos lobos de madera, yendo hacia Applebloom ella le decía al joven Big Macintosh

-Gracias por protegerme hermano.

-Siempre cuidare de ti Applebloom.

El viejo solo observaba esa imagen de el abrazando a Applebloom, así entrando con una sonrisa en la cara va hacia la casa, entrando aquel sillón a la casa se dirige hacia su habitación, al subir las escaleras escucha unos murmuros de Clementina, el de hecho no quería oírlos pero la curiosidad le venció, estando en la escalera se queda escuchando, no se pararía frente a la puerta ya que era muy arriesgado para que lo descubrieran, parado hay escucho

-¿acaso no le importo o que?, es raro este sujeto, pero, no se, fue asta allá para ir a buscarme, en manehattan mis padres solo estarían esperándome en casa, pero el vino a buscarme, es raro pero, creo que se preocupa por mi, creo que debería dejar de hablar sola, aun que por otro caso con quien mas podría hablar, estoy algo preocupada, ese tal tío casi no habla mucho, no me pone algún tema de conversación y ni su quiera parece querer establecer una, es tan, ¿raro?.¡

Escuchando eso el simplemente termina de subir las escaleras, tocando la puerta de la habitación pregunta  
-¿Emm puedo entrar?.

Despacio el abre la puerta, observando a la chica esta le pregunta  
-¿Pasa algo?.

El se sienta en la cama y se queda ahí sentado en ese sitio sin decir nada, ella observando a su tío se sienta a su lado y le pregunta  
-¿Sucede algo?.  
-Bueno, pasa que lo de hace rato bueno, emm.  
-Si ya entiendo, no debí confiar en esos extraños, ahora entiendo en que no debo hablar con extraños.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Los primos no te enseñaron a no hablar con extraños?.  
-Creo que no.  
-Bueno, ahora se que estas bien, pero, quiero que tengas cuidado, no quisiera que te pasara nada malo.  
-Si tío, ahora se que estarás ahí para cuidarme.

Con esas palabras el solo guarda silencio, callado se levanta y sale de la habitación, parado afuera de ella le dice  
-Que duermas bien

* * *

**_creo_ _no hay mas comentarios que decir creo que quedo claro las condiciones que hice en este fic, me alegro de que sepan cumplirlas, solo quiero que lo lean, no necesito sus criticas, en los otros fics en los que trabajo pueden hacerlas, en este no_**

**_¿saben para que?  
es para no quitarme el ritmo de esta historia ya que solo tengo poco tiempo en hacer esto, a la vez tampoco quiero las preguntas de  
¿que es eso de Applejack desaparecida o Applebloom que vive lejos? no tiene sentido este Fic  
_**

**_o la otra que dice_**

**_¿Por que el nombre de Clementina?  
para respuesta de esa preginta es un nombre de naranja, es mandarina o el real nombre de Naranja China  
_**

**_ buenas noches y no Reviews o se borra la historia_**


	4. Chapter 4

Cantando el gallo una joven pony adolescente se despierta muy cansada en su cama, apenas al escuchar al animal cantar se tapa la cabeza por completo en la almohada, ya dejando de cantar esta se queda recostada en la cama, afuera de la casa habían muchos ponys esperando en otra parte de la granja, afuera se observaba a el viejo Macintosh junto a cuatro chicas y dos ponys que iban a la casa y sacaban unos barriles, afuera habían muchos haciendo una fila para comprar una fría bebida de manzana, todos parecían ansiosos por aquella bebida, dejando todo a cargo de las chicas el va hacia la casa donde estaban esos dos muchachos, observando como trataban de mover un gran barril de un destilado casero en el que Macintosh trabajaba, ayudando a esos dos a sacarlo, todos del publico estaban muy ansiosos por probar esa nueva bebida que se a estado preparando en "secreto", mientras todos bebían comentaban lo buena que era la fuerte bebida de Macintosh, ya todos alabando esa nueva bebida, unos sujetos que parecían dueños de unas distribuidoras le pregunta al Señor Macintosh  
-¿Cuánto cobraría usted por vendernos el derecho de distribución de esta grandiosa bebida? Por que estamos interesados en comprarle la receta.

El solo ignora a los sujetos, ya ellos estaban parado frente a la barra donde estaban atendiendo las chicas, el público hace de lado a esos sujetos ya que la venta de sidra siempre había durado poco en la granja, la venta de sidra reunía siempre mucho dinero a la granja, esta vez que el se había hecho cargo de los impuestos podía fácilmente reunirlo para las necesidades que podían haber en la granja o las que necesitara sus empleados

El la habitación tapada por completo de cola a cabeza estaba Clementina, ahí acostada solo le quedaba hacer una cosa, levantarse, yendo al baño se lava la cara, ya mas fresca sale del baño, observando la puerta de la habitación de su tío abierta entra a curiosear a la habitación, adentro observa la cabecera del arado colgada en la pared, el correo que fueron a buscar hace ya dos días, los dibujos y vestidos que ella había sacado de la habitación en la que se encontraba, una vieja foto de el tío con quienes se suponía que era la familia, en ella observaba a la que era la prima Applejack y Applebloom y la que fue la abuela Smith, siguiendo con su curiosidad observa la cama de su tío, mirando bajo de ella observa un baúl, intentando sacarlo no logra moverlo, ya que era demasiado pesado para ella, olvidando esa curiosidad por el baúl se acuesta en la cama de su tío, notando que era demasiado cómoda, incluso mas de la de ella, girando en la cama se queda de frente a un feo peluche de burro, saltando de la cama por la impresión de ese peluche tan viejo, ya saliendo de la habitación esa se dirige hacia fuera de la casa, observando a su tío que estaba vigilando una gran cantidad de ponys que estaban amontonando para que les sirvan una bebida, ella observando todo eso no evita preguntar  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?.  
-buenos días.  
-perdón, buenos días tío Macintosh, ¿Qué pasa aquí?.  
-nada, solo la temporada de sidra.

Escuchando eso solo observa a la cantidad de clientes que llegaban, volviendo a la casa entra a su habitación-  
-Macintosh viendo que todo marcha a la perfección nota que todo andará bien si el no esta, dejando a una de las chicas a cargo de la venta se va a la casa, entrando a la cocina observa que no hay nada de comer en la nevera notando ese minusculo detalle sale afuera al granero, viendo una gran cantidad de manzanas piensa "siempre e de comer manzanas para todo, desayuno, almuerzo y cena, sera mejor variar o esta chica podría reclamar" subiendo al segundo piso saca un bolso en el cual el pone una bolsa con una gran cantidad de bits, colocándose un sombrero de paja le dice a Clementina

-voy de compras.

Dicho eso la muchacha sale de su habitación diciendo  
-voy contigo.

Trayendo puesto un sombrero y unas gafas de sol oscuras, el no podía negar su compañía ya que mas el no sabia que comprar, ambos salen hacia el pueblo, ya hacia tiempo que el viejo Macintosh no se pasaba por el pueblo, claro a presencia de todo el mundo y de día, observando gran cantidad de productos se queda observando, viendo lo que necesita o lo que no usara así tomándose su tiempo en las compras

Por parte de la que lo siguió a las compras observando todo lo que demoraba en ver solo un negocio se aleja del viejo, mirando una gran tienda comercial esta entra, observando un gran número de ofertas, perdiéndose en un deseo de compras

Macintosh observando unas verduras le dice a la vendedora  
-déme tres lechugas, dos repollos, cinco ramos de zanahorias, cinco kilos de papas y tres kilos de cebolla.

Ella le entrega un canasto con todo lo que el pide, ya alejándose del puesto nota que Clementina no esta cerca, pensando en que se fue por ahí solo le queda una cosa que hacer, buscarla

Mientras caminaba por ahí escucha unas palabras de alguien que le dice  
-que a sido de ti Macintosh.

Volteando a ver quien le había hablado, vio que era una pony color Fucsia moderado, con una crin rosa claro y rosa grisáceo, observándola le dice  
-maestra Cheerilee.  
-ya ase tiempo deje de ser maestra.  
-¿enserio? Por que bueno.  
-no mentira, sigo en el trabajo como educadora.

El solo guarda silencio ante la maestra, observando que en su cara no tenia tantas arrugas le dice  
-parece que el tiempo a sido mas amable contigo.  
-esto no es nada, solo son las nuevas cremas, son geniales, pero ahora veo que tu si que estas viejo Macintosh.  
-bueno, e tenido una vida algo complicada.  
-dímelo a mi, los niños de ahora no respetan mucho a sus maestros.  
-pues e observado ahora y miro a lo jóvenes y me pregunto, en verdad esto es el legado de una buena generación.  
-es una buena pregunta, fíjate que estaba hace rato en una tienda y una jovencita entra así buscando muchas cosas ahí, saco cremas saco perfumes y para colmo llevaba a unos chicos que trabajan ahí como esclavos llevando todo lo que parecía haber comprado donde habrá quedado el respeto por los demás.  
-bueno debe de ser una caprichosa y malcriada.  
-no solo eso también una grosera, me dijo, permiso abuela, a mi edad, mira, si ella fuera mi hija lo mínimo que debería hacer seria disculparse o reprenderla por sacarme de la fila o por comprar ropa de muy mal gusto.  
-vamos, no creo que necesites comprar esas cremas tan urgentemente, si te digo la verdad siempre lucias linda, aun sin maquillaje.  
-o gracias Big Macintosh, siempre sabes como poner contenta una dama, nos vemos.

Ella se aleja contenta por el cumplido que le dijo el viejo Macintosh, el pensando un momento intentando adivinar por donde fue esa chica, recordando las palabras de Cheerilee "Ropa de muy mal gusto" pensó "debe ser Clementina" yendo a esa tal tienda que había dicho Cheerilee va el, entrando a esa tienda comercial observa una gran cantidad de chicas de compras, algunas mirando estilos y otras ojeando revistas de moda, el observando los horribles estilos que traían esas jóvenes va hacia una y le pregunta  
-disculpa ¿ha visto usted a una chica mas o menos de su edad color naranja y crin verde? traía consigo un sombrero y unas gafas de sol.  
-si creo que si, esta por ahí en el segundo piso viejo.

El simplemente sigue la indicación que le de esa esclava de la moda y sube al segundo piso, observando ahí que decía, "departamento de perfumería" viendo el lugar nota que las vendedoras traían un extraño olor muy fuerte procedente de los perfumes que promocionaban, dando unos pocos pasos el fue detenido por una dependienta que le dice  
-buenas tardes señor, hoy tenemos una gran gama de perfumes para señores, si fuera tan amable de acompañarme le mostraría una fragancia que tal vez le gustara.  
-disculpa pero no puedo, estoy buscando a una chica, es mas o menos de su estatura, es color naranja y crin verde, la ha visto.  
-creo que no, pero, ¿no quisiera probar uno de nuestros mas recientes perfumes?.  
-Disculpe, solo uso uno de marca Flaño.

Saliendo rápidamente de ese lugar ya que el olor que había era totalmente mareador, subiendo otro piso observa el departamento de vestuarios, a la vez había mucho publico en ese piso, viendo que estaba pasando observo un desfile de la nueva moda, pasaban en la pasarela unas modelos con un extraño estilo, ropa muy delgada incluso algo provocativas, el observando eso dice  
-no se por que parece que la moda es un desastre.  
-no se amigo pero tienes toda la razón.

Volteando para ver al sujeto que le había hablado le dice  
-y pensar que antes Rarity hacia los mejores vestuarios pero, viendo eso creo que se estaría volviendo loca rediseñando esas cosas para que se puedan usar en publico.  
-valla, no había escuchado ese nombre hace tiempo, la mejor diseñadora de hace mucho tiempo, e oído que desapareció junto a sus amigas, me pregunto que abra sido de ellas.  
-no se, pero e oído que su hermana menor esta llevando el negocio pero el problema es que no a tenido suerte ya que estas grandes empresas se esta llevando toda la atención y el patrocinio de todas las grandes marcas.  
-Como Rarity tenía una hermana, eso si que parece interesante, debería de dar un vistazo por si hay algo de invención propia.

El sujeto se aleja de Macintosh, el mirando las modelos y sus extravagantes y atrevidos trajes, notando como algunas de esas prendas hacían solamente que se fijaran en la parte de sus traseros al pasar, notando que la moda ya no era lo mismo, alejándose de aquella farsa de moda sigue en su búsqueda de Clementina, no vasto mas que solo escuchar  
-llevare estas también.  
-señorita no cree que es demasiada ropa y bueno, ¿como pagara?  
-Bueno, si me deja buscar a mi tío el felizmente pagara toda esta cosas.

Macintosh solo escuchando esa voz supuso que se trataba de Clementina, yendo hacia ella pregunta  
-¿Qué es todo esto?.  
-a tío Macintosh, que gusto verte acá, podrías pagar tu toda esta ropa, hay gracias, voy por las botas por mientras.

Dejándolo a el frente a la cajera que saca una cuenta que le dice  
-Son un total de mil ochocientos setenta y cinco bits mas propina para los muchachos.

Al rato después que Clementina vuelve con muchas cajas de zapatillas y botas observa a Macintosh calmado observando a la vendedora, ella llega y dice  
-no podía elegir solo una así que me traje la mitad de todas que habían, ¿esta todo bien?

Los muchachos toman las cosas que ella traía diciendo con una sonrisa en sus caras  
-son ordenes de su tío.

Observando que las cosas que ella iba a comprar no había nada, yendo hacia la vendedora pregunta  
-¿Qué paso con mis cosas?

El cual ella responde  
-no se preocupe, el señor Macintosh a estado hablando con nosotros diciendo que no llevara nada de lo que usted iba a comprar

Mirando a su tío le pregunta  
-¿por que Hiciste eso tío?  
-¿tienes dinero para pagar todo estas cosas?  
-no pero ¿y que hay de la venta de sidra? No hay bastante dinero ahí.

El al ver a los muchachos que se llevaron todas las cosas que ella les pidió el viejo Macintosh les da unas propinas por las molestias, sacando esa adolescente de la tienda le dice  
-si no tienes dinero para pagar entonces no compres nada, ya tienes bastantes cosas en casa, si tienes mucho no alcanzaras a ocuparlos todos.  
-Si pero casi nunca tengo algo que ponerme.  
-¿para que? Si acá no siempre hay tantos eventos públicos, aparte que la moda de ahora es una porquería.  
-pero si el dinero para ti no es un problema, ¿para que te acomplejas?

El guarda silencio y se va de camino a la granja llevando consigo las compras que eran solo verduras, Clementina algo molesta con su tío se queda en el pueblo, ya que no quería estar cerca de el ya que no iba a cumplir muchos de sus caprichos, el viejo Macintosh llegando a la granja observa a sus trabajadores muy agotados, el observando eso pregunta  
-se vendió todo.

La respuesta que quería escuchar fue acertada  
-si jefe, no queda nada mas.  
-me alegro mucho, vamos pacen, tengo unas botellas guardadas en casa.  
-me alegro de poder oír eso.

A la ves los seis que estaban trabajando en la venta entraron junto a un gran cofre que estaba repletos de Bits de las ventas, entrando todos a la casa empiezan a contarlos, pasando mas de media hora haciendo ese tedioso trabajo de contar el dinero, Macintosh observando que ya no quedaban Bits en el cofre pregunta  
-¿cuanto hicimos?

La respuesta de los contadores fue  
-bueno jefe, hicimos un total de cuarenta y cinco mil ochocientos cincuenta y tres Bits, es bastante dinero, ¿no lo cree?

El viejo Macintosh contento con la cantidad saca de su nevera unas botellas de su sidra fermentada diciendo

Es mas que suficiente muchachos, descansen, pongan un letrero afuera a los trabajadores que mañana tienen el día libre, se lo merecen

Los seis salieron contentos de la casa, ya que la venta fue un éxito y que tendrían el día libre, Macintosh observando ese dineral bebe de su botella de sidra, con una sonrisa en la boca se sienta en el sillón

Entrando por la puerta Clementina dice  
-bien tío, no voy a reclamar ya que entiendo que no tienes mucho dinero, pero igual creo que deberías invertir un poco para que no lo pierdas todo.

Al entrar a la sala observa un gran cofre lleno de Bits, frotándose los ojos le dice algo enojada a su tío Macintosh

-¿con que tenias dinero e, como puedes ser tan egoísta, te gastas todo un dineral para ti solo y no puedes compartir con tu familia, eres todo un egoísta, que puedo apostar a que en tu habitación bajo tu cama tienes ese cofre lleno de dinero.

El simplemente no le responde a la chica y guarda silencio, la queda observando un momento y le dice

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?  
-¿Qué que?  
-si acaso es toda las tonterías que me vas a decir solo por que no te quise comprar lo que tu querías.  
-¿de que hablas?

-sabes, quizás tus padres te comprarían todo lo que tu quisieras, pero adivina que, yo no soy ellos y si ves toda esta cantidad de dinero y solo reclamas por la injusticia que sufriste por solo que no te hice el regalo de comprarte cosas que no necesitas pues, estas peor de lo que piensas.  
-pero soy de tu familia, ¿Qué te hubiera costado gastar un poco para una prima que no tiene mucho que ponerse?

El se levanta de su asiento y le dice firmemente  
-puedes subir a tu habitación y otra cosa, este dinero no es para mi.  
-¿que?

-Sube arriba estas castigada.  
-eres todo un canalla.

Y se va a su habitación muy enfadada con el viejo Macintosh, el al ver lo malcriada que había sido la chica solo dice  
-si supiera que esta destinado a algo mucho mas importante que ella…

Saliendo afuera de la casa con todo el cofre lleno de dinero el viejo Macintosh se toma todas las medidas de seguridad para resguardarlo, siendo muy pesado el cofre para que alguien pudiera llevárselo lo pone en una carreta, llevando el mismo el dinero a un banco, al entrar ahí fue observado por la cajera que le pregunta  
-hola señor Macintosh, ¿viene a hacer un deposito?  
-no señorita, vengo a hacer una donación.  
-a la cuenta de siempre señor.  
-por supuesto, se que la necesitan mas que yo.  
-agradezco a tipos tan preocupados por los niños como usted, tiene un gran corazón.  
-tal vez, pero me alegro de aun oír sus risas, sabe alguna vez me gustaría ir a ver lo que han hecho con el dinero.  
-no se preocupe, le llevare las cartas que les escriban para usted.  
-gracias, nos estamos viendo señorita Caritati  
-bueno gracias y nos vemos señor Macintosh

El sale del banco con una gran alegría en su cara, sigue caminando asta llegar a otra parte mas apartada de ponyville, el observando un viejo edificio apartado un poco de la ciudad mira a unos niños jugando, con una sonrisa en la cara el se aleja del lugar, ponyville se había convertido en una pequeña ciudad en desarrollo, ya nada era casi como la recordaba, algunos edificios que estaban en construcción y mas actividad durante las noches, volviendo a casa observa una gran cantidad de su reserva personal en la mesa, observando a Clementina que se estaba bebiendo la fuerte bebida de su tío, ella observándolo, va hacia el con unos movimientos bien lentos y muy torpes de su parte, el viejo observándola le dice  
-valla, después de un berrinche ahora esto, bueno ahora sabes por que tenia guardada esas botellas.

Con unos movimientos muy lentos le dice  
-haber, tío, no me importa eso de las cosa esas ves, nomás me pregunto de que si acaso no quieres hacer feliz a tu familiar con unos regalillos.

Cayendo al suelo muy borracha, el observando esa escena la levanta y la carga asta el baño, al bajarla el hace que abrace el W.C. ella apegada a ese retrete dice  
-¿por que me pasa esto?

En respuesta el viejo le dice  
-por que no tienes limites y también por que estas muy borracha.

Vomitando todo lo liquido en el baño el la levanta y la tira a la tina con agua helada, completamente limpia el la vuelve a levantar y la deja en su habitación recostada en la cama, cerrando la puerta de la habitación le dice  
-intenta cambiar un poco por favor.


	5. Chapter 5

_**mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a ustedes mis lectores, por usar MP de la pagina ya que los reviews son limitados, usen los MP ya que estos no lo son, hay un total de 300 reviews por lector o por escritor, yo e usado muchos, esto es como una manera de ahorrar, si se le puede decir así, bueno, no se que mas así que seguiremos con esta historia que no tiene buen inicio, desarrollo, descripcion, interes, wisky de manzana, enseñansa, mucho odio de parte de lectoras "genero femenino" por mal ejemplo de descripcion de la chica protagonista "ofencibo en cierto modo a la mujeres pero que a mi me importa un eso ya que eso trata, malos habitos", historia vasada en el desastre de la moda juvenil actual siendo que tengo apenas 19 años y podria decirce que en cierto modo me ofendo a mi mismo pero sobre todo a los demas, i sobre todo que no se le ve un final posible a esta historia, le veo como mas de 50 capitulos antes de querer crear algun tipo de fin, a y se me olvidaba, que deja muchas dudas acerca de cada capitulo**_

* * *

Un fuerte canto del gallo hace que una joven se despierte de golpe, con un gran dolor de cabeza y un fuerte mal aliento se le hace notar a la joven pony de tierra color naranja con crin color verde, mareada se recuesta de nuevo en la cama, con un oído demasiado sensible siente todos los ruidos que habían a las cercanías, escuchando los pasos del tío Macintosh que subían las escaleras, el aleteo de los pájaros que habían cerca de la casa, el ruido de algún roedor que se paseaba por la casa, todo, gritando desde su habitacióna  
-¡pueden callarse todos un momento por favor!, ¡quiero dormir!

Con todo ese escándalo que ella hizo recibió una respuesta de su tío que estaba tras la puerta  
-¿sabes lo que hiciste ayer?  
-¿no que hice? y ¿por que me duele tanto la cabeza?  
-te bebiste casi todas mis botellas junto a un berrinche de el cual no tenias por que molestarte.  
-tío un poco mas despacio, me revientan la cabeza tus palabras.  
-aguántate, por que te tengo que decir muchas cosas, no se como te comportas tu con tus padres pero sabes una cosa, ellos no están aquí para darte esos costosos gustos, ahora bien, se que quieres muchas cosas pero a la vez no haces nada para ganártelas, si quieres comprar ropa que no usaras o carteras o bolsos que son totalmente horribles tendrás que trabajar por ello, te queda claro

Las palabras del viejo golpeaban la mareada cabeza de la joven, saliendo de la habitación el viejo Macintosh baja las escaleras, sentándose en el sillón toma el libro que tomo prestado de la abandonada biblioteca, acomodándose en el abre una pagina al azar

* * *

**Astros y bestias**

**Como bien es conocida la historia de la gran bestia la osa menor es muy probable que exista otra aun más grande, la osa mayor, como bien algunos saben la osa menor y la mayor son bestias 100% reales, la osa menor es una cría y como esta en el proceso de crecimiento es probable que eso también suceda con las estrellas, pero eso no es la gran pregunta, la pregunta es**  
**¿realmente pueden haber otras bestias que representan los astros?**

**La respuesta de los mas grandes investigadores de Manehattan es "puede ser, todo es posible si se cree en las leyendas" dada la respuesta no muy confiable deja en duda muchas cosas poniendo en duda sus reputaciones de investigadores**

**¿la gran constelación de estrellas pueden represenar algun peligro?  
Eso depende de lo que uno pueda hacer ante estos grandes casos**

* * *

el viejo observando una constelación que eran tres estrellas no evita pensar en aquella vez que su hermana llego a casa muy molesta y a los días siguientes había una gran conmoción en el pueblo acerca de una osa menor, observando el libro piensa detenidamente  
"puede que este libro haya mucho mas de lo que pueda imaginar"  
Levantándose de su sillón se dirige a la puerta, abriendo lentamente observa los rayos de luz que entran por la puerta dejándolo segado por un momento, _dando unos pasos el observa a Applejack, parecía muy molesta, el confundido pregunta_

_-¿te sucede algo?_  
_-esa maga de tres cuartos me las va a pagar_  
_-tranquila cuéntame ¿que pasa?_  
_-no es de tu incumbencia hermano, es algo personal_  
_-esta bien, solo quería saber que te sucedía, no era como para que te pusieras así de molesta_  
_-que no estoy molesta_  
_-si lo estas._  
_-que no._  
_-que si._  
_-que no._  
_-que si_  
_-que no_  
_-que no_  
_-que si_  
_-que no_  
_-que si y es mi punto final_  
_-entonces, ¿me cuentas por que estas molesta?_  
_Con una sonrisa en la cara Applejack se sienta junto a Big Macintosh enfrente de la casa diciendole  
-no se como lo haces, parece que eres mas genio de lo que pareces  
_

El viejo dando unos pasos hacia fuera se saca esas viejas imágenes de la cabeza, siguiendo su camino hacia la entrada de la granja, viendo el hermoso día que había va hacia el pueblo o lo que queda de el, observando la gran cantidad de jóvenes que habían en el, caminando hacia el parque observa un sitio que yacía casi olvidado, era un lugar que al solo verlo el reía, era esa pequeña pérgola en la que el había tenido esa cita planeada por las pequeñas niñas que eran amigas de su hermana Applebloom, observando como el local este estaba muy deteriorado, el techo estaba lleno de agujeros, había un panal de avispas en el, también estaba muy dañada la madera por las termitas

_Pasando por el centro del lugar observa la luz que traspasaba el techo observando a el con la maestra Cheerilee conversando, observando a las tres pequeñas muy ansiosas de que ambos bebieran esa bebida que estaba envenenada con el tónico del amor, notaba en Applebloom una gran ansiedad en sus ojos ya que no sabia que pasaría después_

El viejo sonriendo sale del lugar sigue su camino y observa el lago,  
_el acercándose a el observa a un pequeño dragón morado que estaba flotando en sus aguas en un bloque de hielo, observando como los demas estaban riendo tras la broma que le estaban jugando a Spike_

Alejándose de la zona el se sienta en una banca en el parque, mientras observaba como los niños estaban jugando, no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de ponerse a recordad viejos y ya melancólicos momentos cuando salía a jugar con Applebloom y Winona, el callado ante tal visión se sacude la cabeza, despabilando observa frente a el una niña que le pregunta  
-¿esta bien señor?

el observa su crin color rojo con un moño de cinta rosa, pero esta no era de color amarillo, ella era color canela y tiene unos ojos color verde muy claro, hipnotizado por su crin el dice al azar  
-si estoy bien Applebloom.  
-¿Qué?

Rápidamente el vuelve a sacudir su confundida cabeza, la pequeña observando al viejo pony le pregunta  
-en verdad no parece estar bien.

El cual el viejo le responde  
-no o sea si, estoy bien, solo que son tantas cosas que me a pasado que ya solo no tengo idea de lo que esta pasando ahora realmente.

Confundida con esas palabras le responde  
-entonces, usted esta confundido.

El respira profundamente y le responde a la pequeña  
-es que me recordaste a alguien que no debí dejar que se fuera, ahora me arrepiento de dejarla ir, ahora me cuestiono si habré hecho lo correcto.

Sin entender lo que le pasaba la pequeña se sienta al lado de el y le dice  
-pues, ¿de que estamos hablando? No entiendo.

El había dado un tema muy difícil de entender para una pequeña, observando la complejidad del tema le responde con la verdad diciendo  
-es que paso que ya hace muchos años yo estaba a cargo de mi hermana menor, al principio bueno, fue difícil pero siempre nos las arreglábamos como podíamos en las situaciones difíciles, pero tuve problemas muy graves, tanto que ya no me podía hacer cargo de mi hermanita, como tengo muchos familiares decidí mandarla con unos primos, claro siempre me escribían pero, un día dejaron de llegar cartas, pensé que se había olvidado de mi pero, paso que ya hace tiempo hubo asaltantes a la oficina de correos y dejaron de mandar a los carteros, ahora paso que cuando fui a la oficina hace unos días tenia muchas cartas y paquetes y todo eso y me doy cuenta que no se había olvidado de mi y que también ahora ella esta de viaje.

La pequeña mareada con todo el problema del viejo le responde con mucha duda en sus palabras diciéndole  
-bueno pues, emm, si te mandaba cartas y cosas así, pues, emm, te extrañaba, y si, claro, pues si aun te sigue escribiendo es por que aun te recuerda y eres alguien importante para tu hermana menor, ¿esta bien lo que dije? o ¿no?

Con esas sencillas palabras de la pequeña el se queda en silencio, observando el suelo la niña dice  
-creo que no debí decir eso.

El viejo sale de su trance y le responde  
-no esta bien, puede que tengas razón, mi hermana aun me sigue queriendo, pero a la vez es mi culpa ya que me e ausentado demasiado.  
-pero, ¿si usted la dejo con otros familiares? Es por que quería lo mejor para ella ¿no?  
-pues claro, siempre querré lo mejor para mi hermana menor.

Ella solo observaba al viejo con una cierta alegría al verlo, ella guarda silencio, el viejo observando una cierta tristeza en el rostro de la joven el escucha en su suave susurro de la niña  
-debe de tener suerte de tener un hermano así de preocupado.

El viejo al haber escuchado esas tristes palabras que salían de la boca de la pequeña le pregunta  
-¿por que esa carita larga?  
-no es nada señor.

Observando como la pequeña guardaba su tristeza el viejo le pregunta  
-es raro que te diga esto pero, ¿tus padres no te enseñaron a no hablar con desconocidos?  
-Bueno, se ahora se que usted quiere estar solo.  
-no es solo eso, si no que es raro, no muchos se acercan a mi para simplemente intercambiar palabras.

Ella se levanta del asiento con una mirada casi perdida, lentamente ella se aleja del viejo, el observando pregunta  
-¿fue por algo que dije?

Ella volteando le responde  
-Bueno si pero no es eso exactamente, a la vez ya es casi hora de volver, por eso me marcho, si no la señora se preocuparía un poco si llego un poco mas tarde.  
-¿la señora?  
-eso es otra historia, adiós.

Despidiéndose ella sale del parque, el viejo observando como los demás se divertían, como pasaban enfrente de el, contentos y alegres los jóvenes del parque, observando que había algunos muchachos que se estaban reuniendo junto a un árbol con unos instrumentos musicales, aun que solamente era una guitarra, eran solo unos cuatro jóvenes, el viejo solo los observa como ellos compartían una alegría como grandes amigos, parecían muy pensativos, como si estuvieran preparando algo, ellos observando al viejo solo y triste uno empieza a tocar su guitarra haciendo un ritmo mientras cantaba un tema " youtube watch?v=hLdTr0DHIEQ "no hay animación solo son unos tipos que me gusta escuchar cuando estaban juntos" el viejo solo observo como ellos cantaban esa canción y notando que a no muchos que pasaron por ahí les gusto ya que era muy triste el tema, el levantándose va hacia ellos y les dice

-si quieren hacerlo mejor denle mas ritmo.

Así el se aleja de ellos a dirección al centro del pueblo, observando como la todos hacian lo que querian, contentos, en familia o en pareja, muchos pasando por su divercion o la felicidad de estar junto a los seres que querian, pero el viejo solo, piensa en su silencio  
"de verdad me estoy volviendo melancólico"  
añorando cada momento del pasado el se devuelve a su casa, con la mente en cualquier parte por la que pasaba el se perdía en el recuerdo de su familia, observando a Applebloom que corría hacia el granero para abrir la puerta para que Applejack metiera las manzanas o la Abuela Smith llevando consigo unos cuantos trastes a guardar al granero, entrando en el granero el viejo observa a su abuela y sus dos hermanas celebrándole el cumpleaños sorpresa a Macintosh, el saliendo del granero entra a la casa, observando dentro como Applebloom lo recibía con un abrazo, traspasando el fantasma de sus recuerdos el se sienta en el sofá, mirando el reloj nota que es solo las cuatro de la tarde, viendo como se paso la mañana recordando tristes, divertidos y melancólicos recuerdos de su familia, bajando de las escaleras se aparece una joven un poco mas despierta que le dice  
-oye viejo.  
-¿que dices?  
-oiga tío Macintosh unos niños vinieron a verlo.

Levantándose del sillón mira a la chica y pregunta  
-¿a que hora?  
-como hace unos veinte minutos, pero creo que volverán luego.

El observándola le pregunta una cosa mas  
-¿has almorzado?

El se levanta de su sillón, sacando un libro de recetas busca exactamente la que quería, preparando varias tartas de manzanas, tantas como el podía hacer, Clementina observando tantas tartas pregunta  
-¿Por qué tantas?  
-por que así quiero que sea.  
-¿va a haber algo especial?  
-tengo el presentimiento de que así sera

Alguien toca la puerta, apresurada Clementina abre la puerta diciendo  
-llego mi paquete

Pero al mirar afuera observa a una unicornio verde, tiene una crin rosa con una cinta de color negro en su crin, con un traje color azul y un corbatín de moño, observando a Clementina pregunta  
-hola de nuevo, ¿se encuentra el señor Macintosh?

El haciendo a un lado a la chica sale de la casa, observando a la señorita pregunta  
-¿se le ofrece algo?

Ella con una sonrisa en la cara abraza al viejo pony rojo, cuando lo suelta el un poco avergonzado pregunta  
-¿Por qué fue eso?  
-es por las donaciones que nos a hecho a lo largo de todo este tiempo, ya ase como siete años nos a estado ayudando con sus generosas donaciones, así que con los niños nos dijimos ¿Por qué no conocer al generoso señor que tanto se a preocupado por nosotros?

El observando detrás de la señorita observa a muchos niños que parecían pertenecer al orfanato, observando todas esas caritas sonrientes el dice  
-eso solo algo que pensé que lo necesitarían mas que yo.  
-entre todos los niños quieren darle este regalo señor.

Entre todos los niños pasa uno que estaba debajo de una gran tarjeta, en la tarjeta vio que era de gran tamaño y en ella ponía  
"gracias señor"  
Estaba también con las huellas de los cascos de todos los pequeños, el contento por el detalle saca unas mesas que guardaba en el granero, poniendo también unos manteles el saca todas las tartas que había preparado en la casa, sacando también unos barriles que guardaba de sidra de manzana, era algo que guardaba por que sabia que los niños no podrían probarla ya que estas cosas se venden a los que llegan primero, poniendo un poco de música el solo arma una pequeña celebración en su granja, el se queda en la casa observando como todos se divertían a su alrededor, al lado de el se sienta la señorita que le dice  
-perdone por no presentarme antes, soy Cyril.  
-pues es un placer señorita Cyril.

Ella solo observaba al viejo con una cierta admiración, el un poco incomodo le dice  
-es raro que algunos me vengan a visitar, prácticamente me la paso solo tiempo.  
-sabe, e oído su historia, y sabe, es una lastima lo que a pasado, me entristece .  
-intento no pensar mucho en ello.

el estaba mintiendo, todo el tiempo pensaba en su familia, su rostro reflejaba mas que sus palabras ante su tristeza que se hacia notar de nuevo en su rostro, enfrente de el se le acerca una niña que le dice  
-¿de nuevo estas triste?

Levantando su triste mirada el viejo y triste pony observa a la misma niña de crin roja con cinta en el cabello color rosa, notando a la pony dolor canela y ojos color verde claro, automáticamente sin pensar el dice a la pequeña  
-Si hermanita estoy triste.

Observado por la señorita Cyril ella pregunta  
-¿le dijo usted "hermanita" a Lily?  
-perdón, es que, en verdad aun no lo supero, si me disculpan, necesito descansar un poco, sigan con la fiesta sin mi.

El entra con una gran cara larga a la casa, algo mareado por la cantidad de recuerdos que le pasan por la cabeza, entrando al baño se lava la cara, mirándose al espejo el le dice  
-¿que te pasa viejo? ¿Ya estas alucinando? ¿Por qué las canas? Solo tienes cincuenta y tantos, la abuela Smith solo tenía setenta y tantos cuando se fue y tú ni llegaras a ser tan viejo si sigues así.

El lavándose la cara de nuevo le responde a su reflejo  
-no soy tan fuerte como parezco, no puedo seguir así, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

El reflejo le arroja agua a la cara y le responde  
-¿vas a dejar que algo que ya paso te amargue la vida que tienes?  
-¿pero que puedo hacer dime?  
-sigue con tu vida, se feliz, haz algo loco, no te controles, ¿si no haces cosas locas cuando joven de que te reirás cuando estés mas viejo?  
-sabes que ya estoy viejo y es demasiado tarde.  
-nunca es tarde para atreverse en algo.

El reflejo del espejo le arroja agua a la cara al viejo, el restregándose la cara con sus cascos, tomando la toalla se seca la cara, saliendo del baño observa a la señorita Cyril dentro de la casa diciéndole  
-espero que no le importe pero invite a unos de mis ex niños a tocar una canción, le importa.

El la observa un momento pensando un poco y le responde  
-en total que no canten algo de la basura de estos tiempos estaría muy bien.  
-¿basura como que si se puede saber?

El abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su prima observan una gran cantidad de pósters de estrellas de música "Ladie NeNe (Ladie GAGA), Yastin Corsel (Justin bebier) Los Monturros (Los Wachiturros) y otros" ella con una sonrisa en la cara le dice  
-no se preocupe, ellos les gusta lo del pop pero del bueno.

Ambos salen de la casa, observando a todos que estaban reunidos para escuchar a los músicos, el viejo Macintosh observa atentamente como uno de los pequeños estaba con un letrero que decía "silencio", ellos habían armado un pequeño escenario y diciendo a todos

Aquí les precensos a unos buenos cantantes, el canto del potro (El canto del loco) impresionado el viejo observa a los mismos jóvenes que estaban en el parque, esta vez ellos estaban con mejores instrumentos, lentamente uno se acerca al micrófono y dice  
-esta canción se la dedicamos completamente al buen señor Macintosh, por habernos dado todas las oportunidades de crecer, esta canción trata de lo que mas uno a buscado y lo que menos hemos encontrado desde pequeños y ahí va " youtube por favor, no es de animación watch?v=u9RK51OStNo"

Terminando el tema todos chocan sus cascos contra el suelo, demostrando que a todos les gustó el tema, terminando la fiesta la señorita Cyril dice  
-bien niños, ya se esta haciendo algo tarde.

Todos a la vez dicen  
-si señorita.

Todos van hacia el viejo Macintosh diciéndole  
-gracias señor Macintosh.

Así todos se despiden de el, mientras todos los niños se iban una pequeña va hacia el y le dice  
-mi nombre es Lily y solo quería darle esto señor.

Entregándole una tarjeta al viejo, ella sale rápidamente hacia donde estaban los demás niños, el observando a la banda les dice  
-agradezco ese tema tan alegre.  
-no es nada, solo le dimos lo que quería, también les agradecemos lo que a hecho con lo del orfanato.

Otro de la banda dice  
-si, si no fuera por sus donaciones tal vez jamás hubiéramos encontrado nuestros talentos.

Otro que estaba en la batería dice  
-si, la mejor arma contra el mundo son los estudios.

El viejo impresionado con todo lo que el había hecho con esas donaciones solo dice  
-valla, ¿a tantos e ayudado?

Recibiendo el una reverencia por los músicos el se avergüenza un poco, ya el entrando a la casa observa a Clementina con las orejas tapadas con unos grandes audífonos, observando a su tío ella pregunta  
-¿a pasado algo interesante?

El observando que ella no estaba nada atenta a lo que había ocurrido por que estaba distraída con su mundo lleno de distracciones le responde  
-puede ser.

Subiendo las escaleras el viejo entra al baño, llenando la tina de agua el se introduce en ella por completo, sumergiéndose por completo dentro de agua, tomando un poco de aire y se queda dentro, estando el agua fría el empieza a tiritar un poco, estando completamente helado el sale de la bañera, mucho mas fresco el se seca con la toalla, teniendo la cabeza completamente fría el podía pensar mejor en lo que haría, acostándose en la cama de su habitación, observando el ocaso pasar por su ventana, mirando la carta que le dejo la niña el la abre, observando su contenido que era solo unas palabras escritas con una letra muy fina que decían

_"gracias"_

Mirando solo esa sencilla palabra el sonríe sintiéndose muy querido diciendo al aire

**-no hay nada mejor que sentirse querido-**

* * *

**aveces las mejores cosas se encuentra en las personas mas inocentes de todas, los niños  
**

**saben, yo fuy victima de acoso escolar, ahora soy alguen mas fuerte por que dia a dia me enfrento a esos mismos sujetos, les miro a la cara y escucho sus vacias palabras, los e visto como actuan y lo que hacen, pobres diablos, no tienen trabajo y yo si, piden dinero y yo no, mendigan a la gente y yo no les doy, andan haciendo tonteras y bebiendo alcohol y yo tengo dignidad, ahora veo que no tienen nada, y ahora me doy cuenta que tengo mas que ellos, es una confesion que hago de mi vida, y otra cosa mas, e robado, pueden desir que es malo pero tengo una causa de por que lo hice, ese dia un niño me vio y me dijo, tio, tiene una moneda que me de, tengo hambre, en ese momento no tenia nada, entre a una tienda y en secreto tome unas galletas, sali corriendo varias cuadras, cuando lo encontre se las di, el contendo las resibio y se las comio, saben, ayer pase por ese mismo negocio en santiago, entre a la tienda y vi que estaba la misma señorita, tome mi billetera y deje la plata, eran mil pesos, le dije, disculpe si robe en su tienda el año pasado, era por buena causa**

**saben, me dejo una enseñansa, hay pecados que unos cometen, pero como no creo en eso de dios no hay infierno, el infierno es real, aun si uno no cree, esta en las calles de todas las ciudades, pero no lo vivimos nosotros, lo viven ellos, incluso algunos mas pequeños, esa es una verdadera tristeza, y saben, me alegro de haber robado ese dia, y asta la fecha no me arrepiento de algunas fechorias**

**por la gente que se haya molestado en leer esto gracias, me siento mejor en haber hecho esta confecion**

**para la otra gente que se haya molestado en lo de los estilos msicales bueno, pueden mandar su reclamo al Gmail meaburroahora, mi cuenta real, tal vez nos leamos luego, se despide Nathaniel**


End file.
